I Love the Man Behind the Mask
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: We all wear masks, but love is deeper than the mask deep. Katara's secret love affair with the Blue Spirit will be proof of that! Set sometime in Season 2, Auish. R&R.
1. The Blue Spirit's voice

"The Blue Spirit!" a girl shouted in joy, pointing at the rooftops in which the masked legend stood poised. He bowed to the adoring fans, pulling the bag of gold from behind and tossing it up. The bag opened by force and coins spilled everywhere as he saluted to the villagers and darted from rooftop to rooftop where he had left Fire Nation soldiers tied to a wood post like pigs ready for the roast. Katara stared in awe; they had come into the small village just after the Blue Spirit finished his business. She sighed helplessly, watching the way he nimbly moved until he disappeared into the thick brush and forest as if he were never there. She fiddled with a bare spot on her neck and bit her bottom lip, she then thought, _I bet he's handsome behind that mask…someone so brave would have to be. _

"Oh, the Blue Spirit!" Sokka began, failing his arms like noodles in the air, "He's so awesome!" his voice mocked the voice of a preteen girl in love; his eyes accompanied the jest with a faux glitter of admiration. "Pshhh, I am a wayyyy better warrior myself!" he proudly stated, snuggling with his boomerang, "Aren't we boomerang."

Aang only giggled under his breath as Katara flicked his ponytail and retorted, "Sure, say that to Zuko the next time he throws you in the air."

While Katara did the shopping for food, all she heard was the chatter of the Blue Spirit. Girls giggled and squealed over him, men talked about his bravery and how more people should be like him. Katara smiled to herself as she paid for some apples, he was part of the hope she was searching for in the world; someone who inspired people by their actions. For the rest of the shopping trip her mind filled with his demon masked face and his tight ebony clothing. She blushed to herself, humming a tune as she observed the jerky and bought a few sacks. After midday she met back up with Aang and Sokka, both clad in their own shopping of weapons and prayer beads.

They trudged on into the forest, passing through like water in a stream. Aang and Sokka noticed a particular silence in Katara, save her humming, with this note of oddity, Aang proceeded to ask, "What's on your mind Katara, why are you humming that song?"

"Oh, I am just happy today." She answered, grinning and shrugging it off.

Aang nodded content with the answer; however, Sokka was not. "O, just happy thinking about the Blue Spirit." He sneered, smirking at his sister's dirty look.

"No, I-"

"You can't lie to me Katara; I saw how you were drooling all over him this morning." Sokka cut her off, poking her arms and dancing around her. She slapped him and told him to shut up, crossing her arms and resisting from bending him into a tree. "Katara likes the Blue Spirit." He repeated over and over again as if he were five. Aang could only laugh and tease along while they attempted to make camp and rest after two day traveling. She screamed and threw her pack down; she announced her leaving to take a bath and stormed off with tight fists.

"The nerve of those jerks!" she muttered to herself, she found a stream by her ears. She glanced around before stripping down her Water Tribe attire and slipping into the water. Her element surrounded her, embracing her tenderly. She undid her hair, letting the tresses fall gracefully around her as she sat upon a sunken rock and allowed the water to come up to her bound breasts. She inhaled the crisp pine scent, looking at the evergreen pines placed among nature as if it were a painting. The sky's blue, although no match for her eyes was clear and sunny. The sun caressed her skin and pumped power into a looming figure's body. She began to sing, softly at first, then louder with her growing confidence of her lonely state.

Her sweet alto voice sang:

_The moon calls to the lonely wolf_

_The wolf howls to the moon_

_Their love unreached, their love so deep_

_The wolf was once a man_

_Noble, young, and spoiled_

_The moon once was a fearless maid._

_The moon calls to the lonely wolf_

_The wolf howls to the moon_

_Their love unreached, their love so deep_

_The gods crossed their lives with another_

_They learned what they did not know_

_But their loins were cursed to fight_

_The moon calls to the lonely wolf_

_The wolf howls to the moon_

_Their love unreached, their love so deep_

_By punishment of the gods_

_They stole the children from their families_

_Cursed to live apart _

_The moon calls to the lonely wolf_

_The wolf howls to the moon_

_Their love unreached, their love so deep_

Her eyes turned to alert when she heard the snapping of a branch. She gasped and stood at attention, a water whip ready to strike. She laughed nervously to herself when she realized no one was there. So she thought. A masked man, hunched on a thick branch, peered through the pines and watched her slowly saunter back into the cool stream. He was hypnotized, his molten lava eyes stuck on her striking beauty. He never noticed before, how exotic she was. Her dark skin kissed by the sun, her flowing chocolate hair and her big blue eyes. His pants grew tight as he watched her stretch and dip in and out of the water singing that song.

He always did like alto. Soprano was too high and breathy, but altos were rich and smooth. Perhaps it was the memories of his mother singing in her low alto voice when he was small, but either way, her voice was something he wanted to listen to day and night. He closed his eyes and listened to the song she was looping, memorizing every pitch and note. He scarcely noticed her dressing and leaving; when she did, he jumped down and headed his own way.

The next morning she went back to the stream, singing the song to herself with her water jug slung by her and a bucket to carry water in. She swung the bucket and twirled a little, giddy in her dream last night. She relived it in her mind, she was back in the village, she was cornered by Fire Nation, she was about to take them on and an eclipse hit, she dropped to the ground from the sheer force of her power rapidly draining from her. Two Daos swords sounded in the air. The Blue Spirit fought them single-handedly, his swords catching their fire and tossing it away. When he had injured them enough for them to scatter, he turned to her and picked her up in his arms as if she were a pillow. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped onto the rooftops and carried her away into his secret hideout in the forest.

There he placed her down gently and kissed her hand via the grinning mask. His green tent set up and a campfire waiting for them. He began cooking some fish he caught earlier that day and fed her the peppered troutsalamon. He was a great cook, after dinner, he asked for her hand and twirled her around when he got her up. He motioned to his mask, and placed her hand on it. She looked concerned, waiting for further permission, he nodded. She slowly pulled the mask and then- she woke up.

She giggled to herself, singing once more her tragic love song as she bent to her knees and gather the water. She started the song once more to be met by a flute ringing out the next line. She gasped and dropped the bucket scanning the area, her senses on high alert. "Who's there?" she demanded, masking the fear in her voice nicely. No answer. She shook her head, maybe she was crazy. She sang as she refilled the bucket and went back to camp. A sliver light bounced off the water as the Blue Spirit twirled his flute between his fingers.

Camp was set, it was dinner time, they were almost upon the outskirts of the forest, but Katara sensed the stream was still along their side. She left for water, the full moon blooming and sending her rays down to her as Katara hummed to herself. She had forgotten the insistent two days before, she sang the first line of the chorus and it was answered by a flute. She gasped; her eyes met a masked person across the wide stream. She stared at him for several moments, looking at how his clothing melted into the dark forest scenery, highlight by the moon. The mask was titled slightly, allowing him to keep his sight and play his flute. He played the line once more, nudging his head. She blinked several times before singing the next line and letting him respond. He nodded and gestured for her to sing on, she kept singing in fluid chords and he accompanied her with his flute. She stopped singing and laughed her cheeks hot and pink, as she hid her face.

He cocked his head as if asking why she was so embarrassed, she laughed and answered him, "I've never sang in front of anyone before." He sat criss cross on the bank and played for her another song. She listened. She didn't recognize it but she loved the wistful tone. She sat on the bank as well, rocking to it, once she got hold of the notes she sang an "ah" with his flute. He stopped after several minutes and clapped for her, placing his flute inside its case slung on his chest. She clapped back, she then called to him, "That was beautiful, was it a love song like mine?"

He nodded, the mask bobbing up and down in the dark.

She frowned slightly, and smiled when he cocked his head, she then shouted, "You're the Blue Spirit, aren't you?" he nodded, she went on, "Will you talk to me?" He shook his head sternly it seemed. She frowned and asked, "Well, I won't pry, but are you following us?" he shook his head, a lie, but she didn't know. She smiled and nodded, "So the gods are crossing are paths." She teased. He nodded moving his shoulders in a silent laugh. His head snapped up and looked past her; she turned to see no one until Sokka came around the corner followed by yellow and orange. She waved to them and turned back to the Blue Spirit, but he was a ghost of the night. She, alarmed, looked for him and smiled and sighed to herself. As she stood and began to walk away she swore she could hear the faint sound of a flute playing her song.

**Hello everyone, I know I need to desperately update my other story Bending Fate, but I got hit very hard with life this year. I could not get this out of my head, so I had to write it, it's in three or four parts. I do not own Avatar if I did things would be way different. Happy reading!**


	2. The Date

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid." He berated himself, tapping his head on the thick tree trunk. "O, by the gods I wish Uncle were here!" The mask laid in his wake, watching him punched the tree with a flaming fist. He turned around and glared at it, "This is YOUR fault!" he shouted at the mask, pointing an accusing index finger at the inanimate object. Its silence mocked the Banished Prince. He roared his frustration and pumped fire balls into the air. He paced in his tight clothing, hearing his heavy footsteps echo in the open space between the trees. He followed the Avatar for conflicted reasons, one to capture him and the other to woo the Water Tribe girl he pretended to be disgusted by.

He snorted smoke from his nose, "I've been such an ass to her and her friends, she'll hate me when she finds out it's me and not some real hero…" he trailed off from passionate to sorrowful tones. His noble shoulders hunched over shamefully, he threw himself down on the hard ground, only soften by the thin blades of grass. He ran his hand through his uneven hair, he sighed and took the knife that Uncle gave him and attempted to even out his hair. Irritated by that, he threw the knife into the ground. He closed his eyes, his pounding heart and heaving chest slowed by the memory of that night by the stream where she sang with his flute and laughed with him. She made him feel so normal and accepted. He wanted that feeling again, no, he needed that feeling it was water to a thirsty man.

With new vigor, he stood once more; he yanked the knife easily from the ground and sheathed it. Zuko, determination on his countenance, stared at the mask; he needed the mask for now. He gripped the mask and placed it on, they shouldn't be too far, and he followed them from forest to forest, trying to be hidden like they were. He paced himself, and then found his way to a lake when he spotted them stopping for camp near it. He set up his own camp closer to them, but just far that he would be a shadow in the dark. He breathed under the mask; his swords on his back gave extra comfort in case someone did decide to spoil his plans. He was no longer Zuko; he was the Blue Spirit, Protector of Villagers and the Courter of Katara, the Water Goddess. The Hero in her eyes, and those words mocked his very core, a ruse he'd one day have to reveal.

He waited, he knew she would come. From the woods she came out into the clearing, her chest rose with her deep inhale of the night air. He saw her highlighted in the waxing moon's light, never was she more beautiful than when she was at her most powerful. Her hair was already undone, he noted, hanging about her curves as she walked to the shore, bucket-less. He strode closer, light on his feet until he was feet away from her. He watched her from behind the trunk, placing his hand to banish the smaller branches from his sight of her. She pulled down her pants, keeping her robe on, her legs slipping out of the high silts as she walked. His eyes lingered down her toned legs and back up to her sleeveless arms that were raised in the air. Although he desired to watch and let her continue her strip he pushed himself, begrudgingly, from his spot.

As he came to her, he heard the song he played for her from between her lips and she twirled about herself pretending to dance. He smirked, he waited for the moment and after she twirled towards him he grabbed her one out reached hand and placed his other hand upon her waist. She gasped, her closed eyes shot open, she turned in his arms and her startled expression melted away into one of mortification. He shook his head and moved his shoulders to mirror the laugh in his mind. The stars smiled down upon him as he began to dance with her, she stared up into the mask, trying to find his eyes in the dark of the mask. He released her waist to twirl her; she spun into him, her back on his chest as they swayed side to side for a few counts and then twirled her away. They met back up in a midnight waltz.

Their silence said more than their words ever could, they danced under the moon's loving watch. He twirled her out once more and then when she came back to him he dipped her, his mask inches away from her breath-taken lips. Her hair flung back, her lips parted so temptingly, and her bright eyes finally finding his amber ones. His hand smoothed up her exposed thighs, her breath hitched and his breath quickened at the tightness her arms squeezed his neck and shoulder. He slowly pulled her up, moving his gloved hand up the side of her curves and to her cheeks and lips. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she smoothed her hands up his back and touched the ends of his mask. He grabbed her wrists, a flashback to Zuko cursed her mind but she banished it, and her whisper faltered, "I want to kiss you…"

His hands relaxed and he placed her hands to rest on his clothed chest and slid it only past his upper lip. She stared at it for several seconds and then brought herself forward into a feverish kiss. His hands hovered in the air from shock and then slowly found their way into her almond curls and one on her lower back. He deepens the kiss, moving their heads to the side so the edge of his mask didn't stick too far into her soft flesh. They parted for a much needed breath; she fell back from her tipped toes, still feeling his breath ghosting over her lips and her's on his. Her stomach has butterflies that carried mind away with it. She lined his lips before pecking them gently and replacing his mask. He caressed her face, engraining every curve and valley in his mind for later when he was without her. She stopped his hands halfway through and slowly peeled off his gloves to reveal his bare hands. They were smooth minus the edges of his palm starting to callous. She returned them to her cheek bones and he went on until he was satisfied by her contently closed eyes.

She smiled and embraced him, nuzzling her head into the nave of his neck taking in the musk of him. He smelled like smoke and forest mixed with sweat and salt. She figured from running and smoke from fire he used to cook. She smelled like grass dew and faded perfume, but he decided it was his new favorite smell. He entwined their hands, noting where his gloves were on the ground, before parting from her. She opened her lips to speak, but he placed a finger on them. Her hair drifted into her face by the breeze and captured his sight for moments. He snatched his gloves and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she called out, she ran after him, grabbing his hand, "Please, don't go, but if you have to, will I see you again?" she pleaded with him, her eyes soften. He nodded, she asked if it would be soon and he nodded once more. He slowly pulled his fingers from hers and she watched him leave into the lightening night. Her outstretched hand falling back into place with a bittersweet sigh and a smile on her lips.

She skipped her bath and wandered back to camp and fell asleep with memories in her head. The next morning she awoke to the loud voice of their new member Toph and Sokka having a heated talk about who cooks breakfast since Sugar Queen was being lazy. She jerked up and offered to make breakfast, she sent Sokka for wood and Aang for fruit in the forest. Toph helped her arrange the rocks for the fire once more and then snickered. Katara raised an eyebrow, not that Toph would know, and questioned her laughing. "Who was that Sugar Queen?"

"Who's who?"

"Oh, you know exactly who I am talking about."

"You dirty rat, how did you know?"

"I feel things, duh!" she lifted her feet and wiggled her toes about. "I felt you walking away to bathe and you took forever so as I got closer I felt two people dancing."

"You did?" her heart dropped into her stomach, how embarrassing.

"Don't be embarrassed Sugar Queen, I just want to know who the handsome guy is."

"Handsome? How do you know?" Katara inquired with sincere curiosity.

"I could feel his muscles, _ALL _of them." Toph sighed longingly, the one feminine thing Katara ever saw her do, "You're lucky, all that man to yourself."

Katara's cheeks began to burn, "TOPH! How old are you? O my gods!" she clapped her hands to her face and shook her head. "Yes, he's romantic and his body is…soooo hot…" she helplessly sighed, "But, I don't know who he is… All I know is he's the Blue Spirit, the amber-eyed rebel." She bit her lip with Toph; they repeated 'sooo hot' out loud in unison. The boys returned and they retired to their casual look and conversation. After breakfast they packed up and Katara suggested they walk, after a grateful Toph loudly proclaimed her delight in this idea of staying on the ground and threatening Sokka who whined, they went on with Appa hanging above them. Not far behind Zuko was stalking them, his cheeks flushed from hearing the girls and their gossip. Once they stopped to eat, Zuko tired, his pack was empty. His stomach yelled at him, demanding food, but he had to ignore it moments longer. Katara sent them off again and Toph left for unspoken reason and with mask in tow he came from the bushes.

Katara greeted him with surprise and a smile, she glanced around and then gestured him over. He walked towards her and she heard his stomach protesting to which she immediately reached into her pack and thrust jerky into his hands. "Eat, please, you must be starving." She told him, shooing him from offering it back. She stared at him, thrilled he was here and forgetting his level of enmity, she turned her head away and allowed him a few moments to get himself adjusted and he started to eat. She smiled and asked, "Are you mute?" he shook his head, she nodded, "Vow of silence?" he nodded and took more jerky and placed the mask back over. She nodded in response and looked at her feet, "There is a town close, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, I could make you some food or something, we could go outside the village and have a picnic." She suggested twirling her hair around her finger and taking deep interest in her shoes.

He tapped her hand and nodded vigorously and took her hand and placed it on the forehead of the mask. She hid a giggle behind her hand and watched him pull away and backed up into the brush once more just in time to hide from the incoming gaang. Katara couldn't wait until they reached the village, when they got into the small Earth Kingdom village she shooed everyone away from her, telling them to meet back at the end of the day at the inn. She had spared some extra money for this and the food for the gaang. She bought bread, fresh meat, dates, strawberries, cantaloupe, exotic grapes, and raw almonds.

She wondered what sign he would give her as she strode out of the town; she went where she was too far from the village to be recognized. She stored her blanket over her shoulder and then laid it out with two plates lying out with it. She stood, facing to the village and had a muffled yelp when a hand went over her mouth and another around her waist. She felt a shift on her back and a hard material on her ear. She broke free and laughed watching the Blue Spirit use his exaggerated silent laugh. She went on her knees and started unpacking the bread and fruits; she then realized she forgot to take a knife with her. As if reading her mind, he pulled his knife out; Katara thanked him and stared at the writing and at the made in Earth Kingdom. He must be Earth Kingdom, no one else would have that knife, she thought to herself.

They began to eat, she faced herself away to let him part the mask and eat without worrying. "Sorry I didn't cook the meat, I didn't think about it 'til after I bought it." He shook his head and pointed behind his back to the pile of firewood. She laughed and watched him find a clear spot and make a place for the fire. He pointed to the village she looked at it and he shot a ball of fire instantly making it ignite before she turned back, "It nice, O, the fire, that was quick!" she state as she placed the meat on a rock, he used his sword to push it in.

She watched him cook the meat and then cut it into pieces; she liked the way it tasted. Sokka would be jealous of the medium rare meat. He took a stick and wrote in the ground, "You didn't have to do this…" She smiled and stated that she loved doing it. "How much did it cost?" he wrote after using his hand to erase the other one.

"Don't worry, I saved the money and didn't buy a dress." She waved him off, feeding him strawberries and dates. His guilt was like a wave, crashing over him, she didn't need to do that, a pretty girl like that should be buying all the pretty dresses she wanted. The strawberries would not be sweet until he returned the favor. They sat there and drew pictures in the dirt and talked, well, she did and he listened to her every word watching her get excited over silly things like how happy she was to get a chance to do something fun for once. She shouldn't be here, he thought to himself, zoning out. She should be talking about boys with her friends and getting her hair done by her mother. More guilt sunk deep inside his core, he was going to pay her back. They parted when the sun started going down and he waited for her to leave and he went into town.

Zuko went inside the tailor's shop; the hug she gave him provided her measurements to him. He wrote it down on the paper and handed to the tailor, he grabbed one from the back and asked for one hour of his time. Zuko waited, nodding off in the chair in the waiting room, thanking the gods the tailor closed shop beforehand. The dress was done being hemmed for her height and waist. Zuko in guise of the Blue Spirit, went to reach for what money he had and a note offering work, but the man smiled and said, "I would never charge you, Blue Spirit." Zuko bowed and took the dress in its wrapped state. "Go get her!" he cheered on underneath his bushy gray eyebrows and a fist pump in the air.

He finally found her in and snuck into the window, he placed the dress next to her with a note saying, "I thought you'd like it, yours, Blue."

**I thought I would try a more romantic and mysterious approach to Zuko as the Blue Spirit. Hope you all enjoyed part two! **


	3. The Man Behind the Mask

Katara awoke to Toph moving her ragdoll body about. Disoriented, she mumbled her protest and shot up. "What Toph?" she asked more loudly then she had intended.

"Lover boy dropped something off late last night." Toph pointed in the direction of the package the laid on the right side of Katara's bedding. Katara looked it over, the wrap job was professional and the twine bow was sloppy, it must have been an added touch from the Blue Spirit. "Well, open it, what does his note say!" she begged, jumping on to her bedding and grabbing it and shoving it on her. Toph had proceeded to miss and flop it over Katara's lap. "Sorry sweetness."

Katara only sighed and brought the package back up into her folded lap. She read the note and blushed into her smile. She gently untied the bow, ignoring the earthbender's sigh and snorts of hot air from her flaring nostrils, and savored her time opening the brown paper wrapping. Katara's eyes welled; the dress was simple yet elegant. A pale sea green colored the fabric, it was lined in a darker green at the edges and the sleeves were long and flowing, rippling like waves in their sheer pale green hue. She described it to Toph and read the note. Toph sighed with Katara, and then Toph added, "Well, my dream guy would be getting me a wrestling costume, but a dress is nice too." Katara only laughed and stated her agreement.

"Toph?" she asked after awhile.

"Yes?"

"I want to see him again is there any way you could?"

"Way ahead of you, just get him in here tonight."

"Blind, but reads minds, is there anything you can't do?"

"See." She joked as she walked out the door after fumbling with it for a few moments.

Katara tired on the dress dancing around in it and staring at herself in the mirror, she loved it. A knock on the window took her off guard, she looked at the door and the knock came again. She turned to the window and saw him crouching on the sill. She modeled it for him, he clapped as she bowed and asked, "How do I look?" she gushed, feeling as giddy as a school girl when he held his thumbs up and blew a kiss from his mask. "Thank you for the dress, you didn't have too." She told him boldly coming to him and wrapping her hands around his waist and kissing his exposed neck. She felt him gulp on her lips but ignored it and placed his hands on her hips. "Can I see you here, tonight?" she asked in his exposed ear feeling his shiver under the sultry voice. He nodded and fell backwards, Katara screamed and looked down just to look up and see him standing on a rooftop and waving to her. She exhaled her fear and watched him leaving, thinking about what she would be doing tonight.

As the day went on she discovered that Toph had threatened the boys into staying one more day and night for girl time. Aang almost won but Toph threatened to not to show him her metal bending. Katara prepped herself with a bath and then mulled over how she shouldn't be thinking of romance when there was a war, but Toph aptly pointed out that every Great War story and epic has a love story within it. She wandered into town in her normal clothes and went into the perfume and potion shop she picked the lilac and lavender and sprayed herself from behind a towering shelf. Abruptly, she heard a thud and shouting. She ran out opening her water jug and pulling a blob of water out. Some Fire Nation men were pushing around an elderly man, Katara's eyes narrowed she struck at one from behind, wrapping the water whip around the guy's neck and pulling him back.

"Hey!" she demanded, "Get away from him!"

"O, lookie here guys, a little Waterbender!" One leer making a picture of her curves with his hands. She grabbed water from an adjacent trough and made herself a water octopus. They mocked and teased her, but she remained silent her element a guard upon her. One advanced with a fire ball and she twisted into it until it was just steam, she took her lead and shot two of them with a force of water sending them back before they could retaliate. She skillfully took them on but she was running low on water, she turned some ice spikes on them. No avail of victory quite yet, as she gather her sweat, some water from the grass as she heard a flute playing.

The men spotted the Blue Spirit playing above them and a few put their tails between their legs and ran, but what seemed to be the leader and his right hand stayed. "C'mon I am not afraid of a spirit, come get me!" the leader taunted, smoothing his mustache.

With a twirl around his fingers he sheathed the flute and replaced his mask fully over his lips. He back flipped off the roof and drew his Daos swords before landing and stood in defense in front of Katara. Katara smirked and took water from the grass and from a bucket she saw someone carrying in watch of the events unfolding. She wrapped the water around her and separated them into dangerously sharp ice spikes and stood by his side with them hovering over her ominously.

The leader, by his clothing Zuko knew he was at least a lieutenant, laughed and lit his fits on fire in a sword shape. "Metal can't beat fire boy." The Lieutenant mused and advanced onto Zuko. Zuko took the fire onto his blade and cast it off so it smoked the edges of his swords. The man stared in shock allowing enough time for Katara to strike with her ice sending him into a wooden stall and pined by his shoulder pads and forearms' sleeves. His hair askewed he blew it up and stared at the both of them until a few of her ice spikes hovered before his eyes. "I have never seen a non bender do that with fire…" he smirked, his eyes aflame in a dark knowledge, "Nor have I seen anything but a Firebender do that, traitor!" he spat melting the ice from his body, but before he could get up a sword was clenched upon his adam's apple silencing him.

Zuko's eyes penetrated his, warning of the following events if he said a word. Katara had scared off the remaining man with her ice spikes and the words sunk in and Katara eyes went wide. Although she didn't acknowledge his real identity , her shock at a Fire Nation fugitive as the Blue Spirit made her heart race with confusion but a more driven passion of her Hero. Despite his disposition the man went to shout his name and Zuko took his blade from the man's neck and in seconds flat took the hilt of his sword and hit the man's temple knocking him out. A "Zo-" was all that was heard. Katara sighed in relief after opening her eyes and seeing the Fire Nation man on the ground out cold and the Blue Spirit in victory above him, dragging him down the road. They cheered him as he walked down the dirt road to the outside of the village.

Katara rushed back into the perfume shop and sprayed herself vigorously and ran back out the door. She smelled herself, satisfied with her musk being completely masked, she went back into the inn trying to avoid the questioning boys. She managed to miss Sokka but not Aang who, grinning from ear to ear, stated, "I saw you two fight, you make a great team!" he was excited to share his experience with her and she nodded and thanked him but let him know that she needed to go. He grabbed her arm and then sniffed the air before shrugging and saying, "Wow, you smell pretty after a fight, but anyways I am very glad he decided not to kill him."

"That nice Aang, but I- I have to pee, bye!" she shoved passed him and speed down the hall and went into her room and slammed the door. A baffled Aang only shrugged and wandered down to the lobby. She pressed herself against the door for added security and then pushed herself off when she knew it was safe. She slowed her panting breath and looked at herself in the mirror, she was gonna have a beautiful night with a Fire Nation refugee. Her heart fluttered, she hoped like in her dreams he would let her take off his mask and mirror the dream like before when he helped her. She stripped her clothes and undid her braids letting the curls tumble like cascading ribbons around her. She slipped into her dress and loosed the hold of the belt on her waist letting her cleavage peek out between the folds.

She began to pose, trying to push out her breasts more and emphasis her hips. She bit her lip and grunted to herself before trying a pose on the bed where her curves could be left for his eyes to feed upon. She let out a scream and put her fists into the bed, she didn't know if she could do this. She wanted to give him something in return for all of his kindness. But at the same time she thought about how it would be gone forever, but she blushed and let her butterflies carry her away again when she imagined telling her children of her romance. Before she knew it the sun had started to set, she check herself for any blemish in her attire or features and jumped onto her bedding. She arranged herself, making sure her bust was peeking out like before with her hand and elbow propping herself.

He came in like a gust of wind and looked about the room until he saw her. His pants wanted to tighten instantly. His eyes feed their hunger upon her body, following up her curves and mentally moaning to himself. Her bright eyes looked up to him; she pushed herself up and pursued her lips at him. He resisted the incredible urge to climb upon her and ravish her. He advanced to her and unbuckled himself of his weapons and musical instrument and letting them drop to the floor with a clunk. He kneed the bed and went to her; she embraced him, lifting herself in his arms. "I wanted to thank you for everything." She stated in his ear, "including this afternoon." She added before kissing his neck and feeling him stiffen all over.

He rubbed her back and turned his face away to give her room. Her lips ravished his neck and ear rim, his lips turned blue from being pressed together. The goose bumps on his arms shot up to the hair on the back of his neck. He combed his gloved hand through her hair and inhaled her lavender and lilac smell, intoxicated by the undertone of musky rainforest. His eyes rolled back momentarily when she moved her hands up and down his arms and chest, the heat seeping through the thin fabric that separated her from his hot skin. He listened to her breath quicken as his hands slowly slide down her spine and cupped her buttocks with a light squeeze. She gasped breathlessly when one hand went to her neck abruptly; his other parted his mask and took her lips. His lips were fiery, his taste consuming, she felt the fire of his touch take her over like a burning flame.

They switched angles of their heads, pressing into each other's lips; his free hand went to the valley of her swelling breasts and walked their way to her silk belt. Her breath hitched and her hands gripped his firm shoulders. Her hands pressing into the push and pull of his meaty muscles, she broke to breath, tossing her head back and letting him loosen the belt. In one fluid moment the belt swung off and the dress broke loose. He replaced his mask for a better view, her chocolate skin flushed against green, would have been more appealing against maroon and gold, but still made his member ache in anticipation of her skin wrapping around it.

He watched her stomach cave in from the chill of the air on her exposed skin; he followed her trail of light hair down to the patch of pubic hair. He hummed a moan, berating himself for letting go for even a second. Her brain calculated the moan and she brought herself back up. She went to speak, no to ask, but his finger silenced her. She kissed it, he stared at her, mind racing at the sudden action. He went to back his hand, but she kept it there and finger by finger she unmasked his hands. Pale, sweating, and growing calloused at the edges, in which she kissed there first, the salty taste entering between her pursed lips. His hand trembled as her lips trailed up his fingers and her lips went over the tips. Her eyes stared up at him, and he stared back, frozen in time. He felt a haze go through him and over his eyes, tinting the haze red of lust. His skin crawled every time her delicate lips went over the tip and sucked tenderly on the tip. She grabbed his other hand that currently rubbed her hip inside her overlaying dress, and repeated her action.

He took it no longer and pushed her down, straddling her. He paused, his eyes forcing him to look upon her. Her hair fanned out beneath her, her lips so sweetly parted, her breasts almost exposed but kept in modesty by the rim of her dress that curves around and rested on the edge of her smooth stomach and thighs. Her lithe digits of her right hand went to her flushed cheeks and she bit her nail, glancing at him with bright ocean eyes. He caved, he pushed her dress apart, allowing the edges to flare out, and he tipped his mask and used his smell and touch to find his way to her neck and down the valley of her chest and dropping to her belly button in which he flicked his tongue in earning a trail of desperate moans. Her body caught on fire after his kisses and slick tongue, her inners felt like they had butterflies crawling all over, her womanhood getting wet.

His lips graced her waist and the skin before her womanly lips, the hair tickling his freshly shaven chin. She yelped and arched her back when he teased her with a quick lick across her. She grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and put her head into the pillows until her mind cleared when his elbows were at the sides of her head and his lips hovered above hers. He stroked her stray hair from her face, licking his lips; she inhaled him for the sixth time this night but this time deeply. He smelt of smoke, but not harsh, like a candle being blown out, a hint of dirt and sweat. "Uh, Blue, I was wondering if, before we- well-…" she giggled after speaking, her cheeks on fire, "before we complete this, I want to see you." She placed her fingers over his lips and traced the edge were the mask still hid him. He shook his head, her brows furrowed together, "But, why not?"

He shook his head once more, getting himself off her and hunching over the edge of the bed. She crawled up to him and embraced him from the side. He turned to look at her from the skewed hole. Fresh air punched his face; before he gathered his thoughts he heard the clunk of the mask on the wooden floor. He shook from head to toe, his eyes wide as plates he shoved himself off, stumbling about the furniture and falling. The crashing of the tea set echoed in the still air, and the thud of all the falling objects faded from their ears. Still trembling he watched Katara, Katara's heart beat a thousand times faster, the moment replayed in her mind. Those golden eyes that were once filled with hate, then love, were now petrified. She then saw the scar on his face, a mock and reminder of the once before time as she released her breath and gave a startled gasp when she watched him fall. She stood to go to his aid, and then stiffened her hands on her lips. _What have I done?_ She asked herself as she went to him, passing the toppled table and broken china.

He pushed himself away when she knelt by his side, he told her, "Don't- Don't look at me, don't look at the monster that I am…" he turned his face away.

"Zuko, I-…"

"Don't Zuko me!" he snarled and stood, she fell back, wrapping herself in her clothing. His breath deepened, steam came from his flaring nostrils and he punched the wall, "Why'd you have to ruin it!" he began to shout, hot tears welling in his eyes. She flinched when he yelled once more, "It would have been prefect, just me and you, you wouldn't have had to known!" the candles in the room blared with him, rising with his anger. She began to back away, yelping when noticed the candles of the room burning quicker.

She called for him to stop, he didn't listen, and he shouted once more following her, "Why did you have to tear my mask off? Did you want to see this?" he pointed at his scar, "Did you?" She stared at him, hurt and confusion, her blood started to boil. "Is that what you're staring at!" he shouted, his chest heaving up and down, "the monster behind the mask, the hero that turned out to be a failure…" She held her hands up in defense, and tears of anger and regret filled to her eyelids and the candles lowered with his body, his released the tears that were blinding him.

Her anger subsided before it began and her soothing element took over when his head fell into her lap. She stroked his hair from his face, finding the unscarred side underneath, he hugged her waist, "I'm s-s-so sorry Katara, I-I-I d-di-didn't mean to yell at you," he apologized into her lap. She didn't have a moment to speak; he buried his head in her lap, soaking up the perfume she profusely sprayed on. "I'm sorry I'm not the hero you hoped me to be." Katara listened to him mumblings and shook her head with a small laugh. Zuko's eyebrows pressed together, he looked up, dry tears around his puffy eyes. She touched the scar, caressing it; he contently closed his eyes and rested his head in her hands. She then kissed him softly and parted before playing noisey with him. He asked, "What's so funny."

She smiled and looked him in the eyes, "We all wear masks Zuko and it's a way to either be ourselves or hide ourselves." His eyes widen, a wisdom beyond her years was in those words, "At first, I was furious and shocked to find out _you _were The Blue Spirit, but now I realize, people change and grow up from their mistakes…" she tenderly pulled him up and snuggled into his arms. His muscles released tension, his arms found their way around her waist and up her back, rubbing it. "You know what else?"

"What, Katara?"

"I love the man behind the mask."

**Author's note: I would like to thank everyone who favorite and reviewed this story,** **it was a joy to write. This is the end, well, unless of course there is an outcry for more, and then I can see if I can scrap a plot up ahahaha. If not, keep posted for my upcoming oneshots. This chapter is dedicated to my best internet buddy ever Chels-zutaraFTW. Let me know what you think, I am probably going to rewrite this, since I feel like I didn't spend enough time on it. Zutara rules!**


	4. UPDATE-FINALLY

Hello loviles. Damn it's been awhile. Sorry, I was living in Australia for a while there and damn you all should go to Perth, it's simply lovely and amazing! Anyways, I am inviting you all to look for another story of Zutara that I am writing. If you're following me, it should appear in an e-mail. The tentative title of this story is "Some Scars don't show on the Surface." This one will be a little sadder and with fluff but not quite as much. ;) Happy reading!


End file.
